The Doll Maker
by False Awakening
Summary: No one knows when it started - no one knows when it will end. One by one, they have vanished. It is left to those still standing to solve the mystery behind the unexplained disappearences before they, too, become one with the shadows....
1. Chapter 1

**Character Key:**

**Katyusha = Ukraine**

**Natalia = Belarus**

**Ivan = Russia**

**Note: I don't own Axis Powers" Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

_October 22_

_Run._ She had to keep running. She had to hide. _But where?_ She had to escape. _But how? _She couldn't even find her sister in these once familiar halls.

She had a plan. "Go forward". Eventually she would find the way out. She stayed close to the wall; it was easier that way. She wouldn't have to guess her footing in the pitch darkness of the house. As she ran her hand against the wall, she felt a sudden sense of sad relief. She knew her older sister, Katyusha, was dead. There was no way she could deny it. But she was _so close_ to the exit. She could practically feel it. If she made it out, she could live on for her sister. Then she ran out of wall. The hall split into different directions.

"Forward, left, or right…. Which way - which way!?" She didn't speak the words out loud. She couldn't risk getting caught. She tried to search her childhood memories for the answer, but her fear kept her mind blank. Then she heard his slow, heavy footsteps. They seemed to come from everywhere at once and nowhere at all. She was paralyzed with pure terror. She could see his violet eyes peering at her through the darkness. She once felt overwhelming love for those eyes. She once longed for the owner of those eyes to hold her – to love her with the same unbridled passion she felt for him. Now, she only felt sickness. The only man she ever loved was the very same who killed Katyusha.

He slowly approached her. "Hello, Natalia." She could _hear_ the smile in his voice. She tried to run from his advancing figure, but her feet wouldn't budge. He bent down to her level. He was so close, she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face.

"K-Katyusha…. You…." She could barely stand, let alone speak a coherent sentence.

"Ah! Our dear older sister…" He straightened and began circling Natalia. "I hesitated with her. I wasn't sure if I should drown her in her own tears or smother her with the very scarf she made for me all those years ago. Of course, I used the scarf. It was convenient. I still wear it, you know. I'm even wearing it right now." He giggled like a cruel child. "You should have seen her struggle. She thought she could fight me off. It was cute."

Natalia choked back a sob and resisted the urge to vomit. How could he? His own sister….

He was behind her now. He stepped in close. There was almost no space between them. He trailed the tips of his fingers along her arms, sending a chill up her spine. His voice dropped to a whisper, "But you, my Natalia. I know exactly what to do with you."

She flinched.

"Hush, now, little sister. Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I promise." She could hear a grain of truth in his quiet words. His fingers moved over her shoulders and up her neck. He paused at her cheeks. Her breath became nothing more than staggering gasps of horror and lust. Even after everything, she still….

"You're crying. Are these tears of sadness, or fear?" The hushed question was half to himself. He brought his hands to either side of her head and began massaging her temples with firm, decisive movements. She pushed down the feeling of pleasure his touch brought her.

"You killed Katyusha…."

"Yes."

"You're going to kill me…."

"Yes. You should have kept moving forward."

"I love you."

His large hands stopped moving and became rigid, keeping her head from still. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. His voice was just below a whisper. "I know."

She barely felt the sharp burst of pain as her neck snapped and her life came to an abrupt end.

Ivan was right.

It didn't hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Character Key:**

**Francis = France **

**Mei Lin = Taiwan**

**Yao = China Shen = Hong**

**Kong Arthur = England**

**Kiku = Japan **

**Vi = Vietnam **

**Ivan = Russia**

**Yong Soo = Korea **

**Tai = Thailand**

**Note: I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

_December 15_

Francis' eyes scanned the large, oval table of the World Conference room. Over 195 seats and only six were occupied. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his blond hair. The amount of people attending these meetings was dwindling fast. As if they were even meetings anymore. They somehow became a weekly census of who was missing and who wasn't.

He shifted his gaze to the five sitting in front of him; the siblings of East Asia. Kiku sat with his arms crossed. The fingers of his right hand occasionally bushed the grip of his katana as if he was anticipating some sort of attack. On Kiku's left was the extremely adorable Mei Lin. She had her hands hidden in her lap, but Francis could tell she was wringing them furiously. She kept glancing at Kiku. His crystal blue eyes sparkled in amusement as he watched her. She probably wanted her brother to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Girls were so easy to read. Next to her was Yong Soo, the youngest of the Asians. He was balancing a pencil on his nose. One would think he was unfazed by the unexplained disappearances plaguing the world. Looking equally "unfazed" was Shen. He had his chin rested in his hand and he looked quite… bored. He was the only one Francis couldn't figure out. Yao, on the other hand, was completely different. The Frenchman watched Yao stare intently at the door. His hands were balled into tight fists. He was obviously waiting for someone. _Sorry, mon ami. It's well passed the time we agreed to meet up. Whoever you're waiting for isn't coming._

Francis leaned over on the table. "This is it." Those three words cut through the silence like a knife. A wave of extreme sorrow flashed across Yao's features as the truth of the statement registered in his mind.

"It seems that Vi isn't here today." Kiku's observation stabbed Yao in the heart.

"Neither is Tai." Mei Lin's trembling voice was like salt on the wound.

Yong Soo stood, suddenly upset. "Hey! You don't think they-?" Before he could finish, Shen placed a silencing hand on his little brother's arm. The Korean failed to notice his eldest brother shaking in self-directed rage. Well, he noticed it now. He sat back down and lowered his eyes.

Yao mentally berated himself for being so useless. How could he let this happen? He should have been able to protect his own family. But from what? He didn't even know what was making everyone go missing. That's right. He couldn't have saved Vi and Tai if he tried. Not from an unknown enemy. He began to accept the fact that two of his siblings were gone, but he refused to think of them as dead. Unless they were killed by a fellow nation, they couldn't die. And no nation would dare kill another, right? Right now, instead of regretting the past, he needed to focus on protecting his remaining brothers and sister.

Francis could very well sympathize with Yao's emotions, but he felt that the man across the table had it easier. After all, he didn't see his dearest friend die in agony right in front of him. Every time he closed his eyes, Francis relived the night Arthur was murdered. He remembered in vivid detail the hair raising screams that escaped his comrade's lips and the nauseating smell of burning flesh that had filled the air. Francis was never able to get a clear look at the murderer's face, but there was no mistaking the intimidating silhouette of Ivan Braginski standing by the flames. The image of Ivan's cruel smile as he tortured Arthur to death was enough to make his blood boil. He pushed the memories to the farthest corners of his mind. He needed to save the anger for when he really needed it.

Yao waved a hand in front of Francis' face. "Hey. Are you okay? What are you looking at, aru?" He was genuinely concerned.

Francis snapped back into reality. He couldn't tell Yao about Ivan. It would create too many… complications. He needed to lie. "Oh? I'm just fine. I was only looking at you. You're so cute when you're worried." Well, at least the first half was a lie.

Yong Soo attempted to hold back a burst of laughter and nearly failed. Yao rolled his eyes at the both of them, but a faint tinge of pink still touched his cheeks.

"Rather than pointlessly flirting, shouldn't we be discussing the matter at hand?" Kiku gestured toward the empty chairs encircling the table. "There are only six of us. That's a dangerously low number. Instead of waiting for a solution like we _have_ been, shouldn't we take some sort of action?"

Yao turned to face his little brother. "Right. Doing nothing is getting us nowhere fast, aru. I suggest we start with finding a base of some kind, aru. A place with enough supplies to last us until we figure out what's going on, aru. And we need to stay together. I don't want anyone else to disappear."

Mei Lin sighed. "For once I have to agree with you, brother. Staying together is a good idea. But if we must leave, I say we go to Europe. Home isn't… safe anymore." She glanced toward Francis. "Besides I think Mr. Bonnefoy would feel better if he wasn't by himself all the time." She blushed when he winked at her. "N-not that I care or anything. I'm just saying." She bashfully inched closer to Kiku.

Yong Soo raised his hand. "Let me be in charge of transportation! Since flying is _obviously_ the best way to go, I have a little something that'll carry all of us. I've been itching to take her for a ride for a long time."

Kiku glared at him. "I don't think so, Yong Soo. You'll crash us into a tree. We'll never make it there with a young kid like _you_ piloting."

Yong Soo pouted. "Says the one who can't even land a flight simulator straight," he muttered.

Kiku shook his head. "Do whatever you want." He tried to ignore his little brother's silent cheering.

Francis stood and walked toward the door. "While you guys go scurrying around for a place to hide, I'm going to do some real work. I'm off to investigate on my own." And by investigate, he meant revenge.

Yao nearly knocked his chair over as he ran after Francis. He couldn't let someone else go. If anyone else vanished on him, he would probably fall apart. He grabbed him by the arm to keep him from leaving. "What did I say just a second ago, aru? I don't want us separated. I don't want six to turn into five, aru. You're coming with us. Either that, or I'm going with you, aru."

Francis looked down at his ally. Yao looked so determined to stay by his side. His chocolate eyes swirled with fear, worry, and thick-headed stubbornness. Francis couldn't allow him to follow. Not where he was going. He needed to convince him to stay with his family.

He took the Asian in his arms and dipped him as if in a dance. "If you want to come with me so badly, then do so." He made sure to whisper softly in his ear. "But I warn you, I can't guarantee your safety on this little trip. You're so irresistible; I may not be able to contain myself." He swept a strand of brown hair out of Yao's face. "I'm not sure if I would regret tainting such an alluring creature as you. I may not bring you back home."

Yao was blushing madly. "Aiyah! If you didn't want me around, you should have just said so! There's no need to be perverted about it, aru. Now if you could… you know… let me go, aru?"

Francis grinned. Worked like a charm. He lifted Yao back into a standing position and released him.

Yao straightened his green uniform and tried to regain his composure. "I still don't like the idea of you running off on your own, but I guess it can't be helped, aru. Just be careful, okay?"

"Aren't I always careful? Don't worry. I'll be fine." His tone became hushed. "But, if you're still worried, I'm staying here one more night I wouldn't mind if you came over to 'visit' me." He lowered he voice further. "And bring your sister. I think she likes me."

Yao's elbow slammed into Francis' gut, causing him to stumble in pain. "Say something like that about my little sister and I swear to God, I will castrate you where you stand, aru. Got it?"

Francis cringed at the prospect. "I… I'll try to keep that in mind." He was still a little breathless from the attack, but recovered quickly. He grasped the handle of the door, but hesitated to open it. He was completely serious about his earlier question. He had a sinking feeling that he was never going to have another night to relax and he wanted to have a _little _fun before he went after Ivan. He looked back at the five siblings behind him. This was probably the last time he was going to see them again. The longer he stayed in the room, the less he wanted to leave. But he needed to find Ivan. He needed to avenge the death of Arthur and anyone else the Russian may have killed in his break from sanity. But first, he needed to find a pay phone. There was a certain island girl he needed to say goodbye to. Without another word, he turned his back on the group and left the room.


End file.
